Ladynoir July 2017 - Trusting
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 21: Trusting! - Chat Noir comfotrs Ladybug who feels like she can't even trust her best friend


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Trusting**

Ladybug sat on top of the Eiffel Tower sobbing in her knees.

Normally she had nearly perfect control over her emotions while wearing the mask but right now some things became just too much for her to handle.

A soft 'thud' was heard and a familiar voice called out to her, "Ladybug?"

Chat Noir carefully approached the weeping girl, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Come on, Bugaboo. You know you can tell me anything." he said softly as he got down on his hands and knees and awkwardly leaned down and looked up so she would be looking at him even if she didn't want to lift her head.

Luckily his prensence seemed to calm her down a little as her sobs became less and soon she was taking shuddering breaths.

"There we go. That's it. No need to hurry. Just take all the time you need." Chat gently encouranged as he sat down next to her and sweetly rubbed her shoulder.

"T-Thanks, Kitty." Ladybug managed to say after a few minutes of calming down.

Chat smiled at nodded at her.

"Don't mention it, my lady." he said and then carefully reached over and brushed one of her tear-tracks away.

"Now why don't you tell me why you were just ruining that pretty face of yours with all those tears, hm?" he asked.

Seeing him being so kind made Ladybug blush and she bit her lip and looked away.

"My lady?" Chat asked confusion and also slight hurt.

He was doing his best to help her and she was turning away from him?

Ladybug, despite her hazzy head, managed to recognise his tone and quickly turned to look at him again.

"I-I'm sorry, Chat! I know you're only trying to help and I appriate that! I really do!" she said.

"Than will you tell me what's bothering you? If you really don't want to you can just say so. I won't force you into anything." Chat told her and this time Ladybug smiled at him.

"I know, my little kitten. And I do want to tell you." she spoke her decision.

"Great. Who knows, maybe you'll feel a lot beter after you talked with someone." he grinned at her and she gave a weak smile back before it slipped from her face again.

"Yeah, maybe." she agreed, trying to think positive but as soon as her previous thoughts came back her eyes filled themselves with tears again.

"No, please don't cry again!" Chat practically begged, hating it when his partner or anyone for that matter ever cried.

"I'm sorry, Chat! I just can't help myself!" Ladybug whimpered, feeling pathetic for crying in front of him again.

"Alright, that's fine. Nothing to be ashamed about. Just tell me why you're feeling this way." Chat calmly suggested and she nodded.

Whiping her tears again and taking another deep breath she started.

"In my civilian life I have a best friend who's a real big fan of me as Ladybug. She always wants to know everything about me and she can freak out at just the smallest ittle things like when she manages to take a picture of me. You know?" she looked up at her partner who chuckled.

"Yeah, I know someone like that that too." he answerred.

"Well, the thing is, she wants to know who I am really am. Me as in Ladybug I mean. She wants to know my identity." Ladybug continued and Chat's smile turned into a frown, knowing how serious someone wanting to uncover them was.

"Do you think she has any lead to who you are?" he asked and to his relief she shook her head.

"No, luckily she doesn't seem to but she came really close a few times. I've tried to talk her out of it as my civilian self but she won't listen." Ladybug looked at her lap again.

"What exactly did you tell her then?" Chat asked.

"I told her that ' _Ladybug_ ' probably had her reasons to keep her identity a secret but she right away brushed me off." Ladybug answerred.

"Did you try to push it a little? That finding our identities is a bad idea, I mean?"

"More than once. I told her that maybe it would be dangerous and put us in danger if Hawkmoth somehow found out but she didn't believe me!" Ladybug groaned.

"What? Why wouldn't she believe you? It sounds like a pretty good reason to give us privacy to me." Chat raised an eyebrow.

"She stubborn. She's convinced we can handle anything that comes our way and doesn't want to understand that we can't always prevent bad things from happening." Ladybug sighed, sounding defeated.

"Maybe you should talk to her as civilian again and ask her to think about how you, er I mean _Ladybug_ would feel if she found out." Chat suggested after thinking for a moment.

"I already did that! She just went into a rant about how the people have the right to know and if Ladybug was a true hero she would understand that! It's driving me going crazy, Chat! She is one of the few people who I actually want to one day tell but I know I can't, even after we beat Hawkmoth and he's no danger anymore! The media, goverment and everyone I know would haunt me for the rest of my life! It's not even justme but my family too! I don't want my parents'lives ruined because of me! I'm tired of lying to her but I know she'll probably make it known to all of Paris in moments! If not because she's happy, than because she's mad at me for lying to her!" Ladybug burst into tears again.

"Ladybug..." Chat said but stopped, not knowing how to calm her down.

He could understand why she was being like this considering she literally just confessed to him that she can't even trust of best friend with her secret even if she wanted.

Still, he couldn't beat to see her like this and gently placed an arm around her.

"Please don't cry, my lady." he whispered as he pulled her against himself.

It seemed to work as her sobs became less and she relaxed against him.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." she mumbled.

"Don't apoligize." he lightly scolded her.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You know you can trust me, right?" Chat suddenly spoke up.

Ladybug shifted away a little to look up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. On three then?" she asked.

"Huh? Three? What do you- WAIT! D-Do you mean y-y-you w-want to...?" he didn't finish his question but it was obvious what he wanted to ask.

"Yes, Chat. I want us to reveal ourselves right now." Ladybug answerred.

"B-But why now?" the confused boy asked.

"Because I know you're right. I _can_ trust you. You are the only person who knows exactly how I feel on this since you're in the same position. Also, we've known each other for a long time by now and you've Always had my back. I know you would never betray me. So what do you say? Would it be alright with you if we revealed ourselves right now?" Ladybug explained herself and rose an eyebrow.

She yelped when Chat suddenly pulled her into a bear-hug.

"Nothing would make me more happier, my lady. Thank you for trusting me." Chat whispered in her ear and Ladybug smiled and hugged back.

They kept hugging each other for another few minutes before standing up, facing each other and holding hands.

"Are you ready?" Ladybug asked, feeling a little nervous.

"This cat is ready whenever you are, Bugaboo." Chat answerred.

"Alright. One..." she started.

"Two..." he continued.

"Three." they said together.

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
